


【快新】玩法

by Inside



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 快新 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inside/pseuds/Inside





	【快新】玩法

笃，笃，笃。修长的手指有些迟疑地在门上叩击。

年轻的侦探皱了皱眉头。他在办公室门口等了许久，却没有得到预期的回应。

“请进。”

陡然地，懒洋洋的声线从门背后响起。

工藤新一顿了顿，推开门，只见办公桌后的人正埋头写着什么。微乱的额发随意地垂下来，遮住了这位“代理老师”的大半面容，只允许来者窥见他高挺的鼻梁和唇角的一丝微笑。

这一丝微笑，让工藤新一感觉不大好。

“怎么，工藤同学？”对面的人噗嗤一笑，却并没有抬头，“把门带上吧。”

“咔擦”，下意识地伸手带上门，工藤新一顿时在心里大呼不妙，再拧把手试图开门时，果然发现门已经被死死锁住了。

该死！

名侦探瞳仁猛缩，脑子里一直拧着的疑问，好似啪的一声猛然解开：

“你可真够胆大的，光天化日之下闯进帝丹，冒充代课老师，就不怕我把你绳之以法吗？”

工藤新一背对着办公桌的方向，脸上的情绪藏在阴影里。

“工藤同学，你的态度真是糟糕啊，”沙发椅吱呀一声，伏案工作的人不慌不忙伸了一个懒腰，抱着脑袋仰面倚上沙发靠背，“被老师叫到办公室的迟到学生，应该像这样说话吗？”

工藤新一转过身正待说话，“刷”的一声，险险地接住迎面飞来一张证件。

“考个教师资格证也太容易了吧，工藤同学不相信的话可以验一验？任何时候都不要低估怪盗大人的能力哦。”

工藤新一垂眸扫了一眼手中的证件，眉毛一挑，反手给他扔了回去。

“看来上周给你的教训还不够，今天还要送上门来束手就擒吗，怪盗先生？”

沙发上的人哈哈一笑，索性在办公桌上翘起二郎腿。

工藤新一冷眼打量他。一副银丝边眼镜架在清俊的脸蛋上，欲盖弥彰地遮住狡黠的蓝眼睛。笔挺的西装制服和工藤身上的帝丹校服色调相近，故意扯开的两粒纽扣的衬衫露出一半锁骨。两条大长腿吊儿郎当地跷在桌上，晃荡晃荡的让人移不开眼。

难怪刚才帮忙传话的女生，会露出那样欲言又止的神情……尽管那个女孩已经相当克制，但提到这位代课老师时，她脸上的红晕怎会做假。

“工藤同学，在老师的办公室里，是不是应该公事公办，把私人恩怨先放一放？像这样顶撞师长，可是相当粗鲁的行为——要受到校规的严，惩，呢。”

怪盗一弯膝盖，脚尖轻轻一挑，桌上的教鞭就飞到了他的手里。怪盗弯弯眼睛，用教鞭点了点墙上新贴的校规，笑得可开心。

工藤新一一怔，顺着教鞭的方向看去：原来一进门很强烈的违和感，正来自墙上这张看似无害的新公告！

“这是……”

日本学校五花八门的体罚制度，向来为人所津津乐道。在某些爱情动作小电影的“推广”下，甚至已然“享誉全球”，染上了极暧昧的色调。

只不过，这体罚的滋味工藤大少爷从来没有亲身体验过，甚至从未将这个概念主动与自己联系起来过。不曾想，今天宿敌大人卡着他返校的点混进帝丹，竟然是等着他自投罗网呢！

工藤新一忍不住一个激灵。身体变小寄居在毛利家的时候，可没少被暴怒的小五郎摁住猛揍……但但但，那总归是小孩子的身体，马马虎虎也没毛病。可是在已经变回来的情况下，自己竟要被暗自心仪的宿敌先生如此“惩罚”，也太丢人了吧！

怪盗基德……到底安的什么心？

“看来，工藤同学果然旷课好久了呢，”黑羽快斗收回教鞭，上上下下打量起工藤新一，笑得狐狸似的，“帝丹的新校规已经出台一个月了，可是你却像是第一天知道似的。”

说罢，黑羽快斗又用教鞭敲了敲桌子：“来吧，名侦探，趴到我这边来。旷课又顶撞老师的坏学生，可要接受惩罚哦。” 

虽然对这人爱玩恶作剧的脾气早已见怪不怪，但怪盗轻描淡写地说出这羞耻的要求时，年轻的侦探还是涨红了脸。

“你……太过分了。”沉默了许久，工藤新一终于咬着牙挤出了几个字。

对面的“代课老师”露出无辜困惑的神情，坐直身子，收回了搁在桌上的晃眼长腿，歪歪脑袋又看了一眼墙上的校规：

“怎么了？我难道说错了吗？这可是明文规定，不遵守的学生是一律开除的啊。名侦探应该不愿意第二天因为违反校规惨遭开除，再度霸占报纸头条吧？”

无视了工藤新一极其精彩的表情，怪盗像是被自己的想法逗开心了，咯咯笑了两声：

“我只是一个小小的代课老师，要是害得名侦探被开除跟着上了头条，那岂不是要被万千少女寄的刀片给活活吓死？哈哈哈哈，名侦探你可千万不要陷我于如此可怕的境地哦。”

工藤新一看着他唱念俱佳的模样，不气反笑：“这就是你今天特地来一趟的目的吗？”

怪盗闻言敛起笑容，扬起扑克脸对着他，一双蓝眼忽闪忽闪，好像在说“是呀”。

空气凝固了许久，年轻的侦探忽然埋下头，涨红着脸走到桌边，直直地趴了下去。两只手臂圈在身前，脸蛋埋在臂弯里，脑后的呆毛微微颤抖：“你给我记着。”

怪盗不做声地看着宿敌忽然转变态度，以一个标准的受罚姿势趴在办公桌上，眼里闪过一丝玩味的光。

相比初见时的青涩少年，如今的名侦探已经显出青年的体态。

原本宽松的帝丹校服如今已经相当合身，甚至微微有些紧绷，描画出人的窄腰翘臀。薄薄的白衬衫裹着足球运动员的腰肢，勾勒出纤细又不失力度的线条，是学生时代的纯情意态，又是禁欲制服下惹人探究的无声告白。

上身伏在桌上，腰身微微下沉，臀部被桌沿顶到了全身的最高点

——这个姿势更显得身后挺翘圆润，两条腿笔直修长。

怪盗静静观赏了片刻，伸出手缓缓抚过工藤新一身后的两团软肉，食指又顺着股沟轻轻地勾画下去。

“干什么！”敏感地带被侵犯得一阵阵瘙痒，伏在桌上的人浑身一怔，闷声喝道。

“我在想一个问题，”怪盗好似苦恼地皱起眉头，思索了片刻才开口说道，“我觉得你现在这个样子不像受罚，更像是在和老师赌气。这样就没有教育意义了。”

工藤新一浑身一怔，几乎下意识就要跳起来掏出手铐，好好和这家伙商讨一下谁更值得“教育”；可此时怪盗早已弯下了腰，右手搭在他的腰上轻轻摩挲，嘴唇又几乎贴上了他的耳朵：

“你旷了这么久的课，刚回学校又顶撞师长，现在又要办公室里对老师动手吗？”

耳边的声音越来越轻，像一柄温暖的羽毛柔柔地挠过耳垂：“名侦探，这样的认错态度可不好啊。不如这样，我用一个小秘密，交换你配合的态度，比如说你暗恋的人是——”

“够了，你闭嘴！”名侦探几乎要从桌上撑起来了，却被怪盗故意打住的后半句段僵在了原地。

怪盗慢悠悠抬起身，勾在侦探腰上的手游进西装外套里摸了一把，又扯了扯侦探的裤腰：“看在我替你保密的份上，你现在是不是该做一个乖巧的学生，侦探先生？把这个也脱了吧。”

工藤新一的呆毛颤动了七八次之后，怪盗终于如愿以偿地听见含混的一声“嗯”。

名侦探慢慢站起身，低垂着脑袋，感受到怪盗灼人的目光时咬紧了嘴唇。细长的手指僵硬笨拙地在皮带上捣了几下，扯了一阵终于解下了裤带，又偷眼瞄了瞄身边的怪盗。

怪盗觉察到了他的一闪而过的目光，赞许地点了点头，轻咳两声以示催促。

名侦探闭上眼，仿佛下了决心似的，一口气解下纽扣拉开拉链，一鼓作气地拉下校裤和内裤，将将推到大腿上方。冰凉的空气吻上温暖的皮肤，这让工藤新一忍不住睁开了眼，却撞上怪盗兴致勃勃的眸子。

“这样就够了，不用再脱了。”

怪盗一开口就让工藤新一羞得别过了脸，可这放肆的犯人并没有饶过他的意思，反而搂着他的腰将他按了回去，手里还不忘顺走了他的裤带。

细腻柔韧的牛皮蹭过怪盗敏感的手心，沉实的手感让怪盗啧啧赞美：

“质量不错，没有枉费我特地从国外带回来送给你。名侦探果然很在意我这个小偷啊，不但收下了我匿名送去的礼物，还不忘贴身穿着——你一定推理出是谁送的了吧。”

“你能不能快一点？”

被疯狂试探爆发边缘的名侦探终于忍无可忍，一开口却被自己的语气吓了一跳：怎么……好像有点委屈？

不过可不是么？好不容易偶遇自己喜欢的人，却被对方一通恶撩，还被对方摆成这样羞耻的姿势，谁不委屈呢？

“啪！”只听一声闷响，名侦探浑身一僵，却只是感到身后被不轻不重地敲了一下。起先并没有意料中的疼痛，意识回转过来，才渐渐浮上些酸麻的余味。

“别心急啊，我可爱的坏学生。”黑羽快斗把玩着手里特别定制的皮带，目不转睛地观察工藤新一的每一丝反应。

小电影里漂亮女优或是小被总是在皮带下哭叫辗转，被反绑住手或是捂着红肿的屁股无助呻吟；越是无辜乖巧，越发撩得屏幕前的人身下一硬，施虐欲暴涨。

只是黑羽快斗总觉得，没有哪一个演员的身材容貌，可以与眼前的可爱侦探相提并论——

——或者说在怪盗的眼里，又有谁能与他相提并论呢？

怪盗垂着眼睫，敛住眼眸中异动的光影，却还是笑着摇了摇头，像是要把那些悄悄意淫过的香艳画面都从眼前抹去：

“你真觉得我舍得用这么痛的工具打你？你可是我最，最，喜，爱的学生，我怎么忍心让你一个星期都坐不上椅子。”

皮带是伤在皮肉里的，真要用力的话，伤处就得狰狞地疼上好多天。

他转手换上身边用作教鞭的长尺。尺子是竹制的，怪盗抚了抚手感，满意地点点头。毫不起眼的竹尺在魔术师灵巧的手中像是有了生命，凉凉滑滑地游过侦探身后高挺得两团软肉。仅仅是这样轻巧的撩拨，就激起了青年一阵敏感的战栗。

工藤新一压在桌上的胸膛怦怦直跳，耳朵贴在木桌上能听到清晰的共振。他好怕心跳的声音太响，会被宿敌先生敏锐的感官捕捉。

他悄悄睁开眼睛，从臂弯里抬起头，不合时宜地有些好奇接下来的事情。

“屁股再抬一点起来，衣服也掀上去。”

刚刚激起的好奇心哗啦一下碎了一地。

狡猾的竹尺挠了挠他腿间敏感的部位，逼得他高高撅起屁股，好像主动讨罚似的。在腿根敲打催促未果后，自作主张的尺子，干脆将他的上衣撩起，一直推到腰际。

常年不见光的地方格外白皙光滑，特别适合在情事中击打或是抚爱，此刻竟然微微泛起粉红：八成是被羞的。

工藤新一的脑袋又陷进了臂弯里。

“工藤同学，校规不会对你网开一面，我可要开始了哦。”

“啪！”戒尺咬上皮肉，比刚才的皮带更加清脆，听得人心里一惊。

工藤新一滞了片刻，诧异地回过头来，却看见黑羽快斗卷起袖子，手臂上晕出一道淡淡的红痕。

这家伙……自己先试了？

恼人的教鞭点了点侦探的脸蛋：“怎么，名侦探这个时候还在担心我吗？”

是啊，这个时候还在关心那个家伙！工藤新一立马端正地趴了回去，变成一只强作镇定的鸵鸟，心里却在暗骂这个人轻松破坏了他的心理建设，害得他一次又一次心猿意马。

黑羽快斗见他整个人都微微发抖，也不知是害怕还是期待的小模样，忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

名侦探果然走神了啊。 

“啪！啪！啪！啪！”

一连几戒尺敲在放松的臀肉上，毫无思想准备的侦探发出一声惊叫。

平行的四道红痕淡淡地浮出，均匀地分布在白嫩的屁股上，在藏蓝的西服和素白的衬衫下平添了几痕艳色。因着裤子并没有完全褪下，全身只是半藏半露地露出受罚的屁股，红白交错的一小段就更是春光乍泄、我见犹怜了。

“还受得了吗？”

竹尺点了点侦探尚懵着的呆毛，又顺着后颈缓缓游走，凉凉的触感激得工藤新一忍不住微微抬头。

刚刚那几下是真的有点疼了，狡猾的小偷趁着人走神连着打了下去，完全没给反应的时间。竹尺吻上皮肉的瞬间是直白的痛，响声更是羞人——理想的训诫工具，无怪乎怪盗会露出那样满意的神情。

不过火辣辣的触感转瞬即逝，竹尺终究只能触及皮外，等工藤新一反应过来的时候，臀部的痛感早就消失得无影无踪，只有微凉的空气裹着发热的肌肤。

“要动手……就别磨蹭。”

工藤新一索性闭上眼，全然是“今天哪怕折在这里也要和你较量到底”的语气，仿佛如此羞耻的挨打姿势也不能将他的气场减损半毫。

只有透红的耳尖和微微颤抖的呆毛，很没气节地出卖了主人的底气。

“名侦探可不要后悔啊。”欠扁的声音又懒洋洋地响了起来，不难想象声音的主人此刻是怎样得意的神情。

“啪！”

“无故旷课超过半个月，却没有一张正式的请假条，按理说是可以直接开除的哦。”

“啪！”

“作业从来都没有补交过，真是一个懒惰的坏孩子呢。”

“啪！”

“和你敬爱的老师说话的时候一点也不礼貌啊。”

……  
惩罚的节奏慢了下来，“代课老师”推了推眼镜，勾着唇角一条一条数落“学生”的“罪行”，当真像打小孩一样，边打边教训了起来。

侦探身上的肌肉匀称紧致，无一处不惹人喜爱，这一点怪盗再清楚不过。可眼前圆润柔软的臀肉无疑是他顶顶中意的，尤其是此刻在竹尺拍打下翻起一阵阵肉浪，又泛起一片嫣红，让人不由得下身一硬，恨不得直接上手把玩。

于是怪盗真的停下了手中的戒尺，修长灵活的手指直接触上了温暖细致的皮肤，指腹缓缓揉过可怜的屁股上快要连成一片的淡红痕迹，时不时在敏感的点上按一按，体味着臀肉下意识的闪躲和紧缩。

“变态！”

怪盗感受到一道灼人的目光，于是笑吟吟看了过去。只见沉默了半晌的侦探此时微微红着眼角，转过脸半羞半怒半嗔地瞪着他，牙齿咬得紧紧的，好像强行忍耐着什么。

“我可爱的学生啊，”怪盗干脆换上了一副反派变态的语气，手上的动作变本加厉了起来，明显可以感受到趴着的人正躲躲闪闪掩盖着什么，“就不能乖巧配合一点吗。不敬师长，小心这里更加遭殃哦。”

说着，干脆伸手拍了拍手里弹性十足的小屁股。

“手感不错。”

“你这是猥亵学生。”

“你看你姿势又不对了，屁股撅高，腿分开！”

“老师”显然软硬不吃，索性提出了新的要求，伸手又拍了拍侦探紧紧夹住的双腿。

“不就是上周在天台上让你吃了亏吗！”年轻的侦探终于忍无可忍，猛然挣脱怪盗的控制，跳起来提住裤子跌跌撞撞地远离，涨红了脸和他理论，“公报私仇！不要太过分了！”

上个周末，在怪盗例行的宝石偷窃行为艺术演出上，工藤新一给宿敌下了套，害得小偷先生趴在巨大的吊灯上吹了半夜冷风，直到天蒙蒙亮警察离开才得以脱身。

工藤新一此时倚着墙根，不由得想起宿敌派鸽子送到他手上的卡片：

“下周怪盗大人将会像他的宿敌先生索取补偿哦。”

“捉拿小偷是侦探的天职，是我分内的事情，谁教你去觊觎那颗蓝宝石！想不到你是这么睚眦必报……”

怪盗对侦探义愤填膺的控诉置若罔闻，却饶有兴致地凑过去，紧紧抓住侦探之前的话不放：

“我太过分了？所以你的意思是，如果我不太过分就可以了？这么说来，你其实知道我为什么会来，并且为了让我高兴，能做到这种地步吗？”

“我不是——”

怪盗早已欺上前来，近近观赏着侦探气急败坏，恼羞成怒，又有些欲言又止的复杂神情，终于凑近了侦探的耳边：

“原来你这么喜欢我吗？ "那就成为我宝石箱里唯一的那枚蓝宝石吧~❤”

趁着工藤新一愣神，一个轻柔的啄吻落在了他的脸颊上。

而怪盗基德在侦探回过神，果断赏他一记断子绝孙脚时，轻飘飘接住了侦探又细又直的腿，并将这腿扛在了肩上，侧头缓缓舔了一口短袜上方露出的脚踝。

“侦探做的事，算是心口不一吗？”怪盗挑了挑眉毛，看着被自己逼近死角的人。

“哎哟，老师~我好……好疼！”

工藤新一眼看着危险逼近，情急之下竟切换到了柯南状态，贴着墙捂着屁股撒娇喊疼。不曾想，宿敌一眼看穿了他好不容易拉下脸的表演，丝毫没有露出破绽，侦探自己却羞得噤了声

怪盗挑挑眉毛，看着他红着脸咬着牙，一条腿被自己高高架在肩膀上；松松垮垮的裤子来不及系好，勉力用手指勾着，还是漏出一大段白皙的腰身。

怪盗转眼换上一幅心疼狠了的表情，担忧地轻轻扶住那一截细腰，侦探心里却一阵发毛。 “很疼吗？让老师来看看吧。”

怪盗进了一步，工藤新一退无可退，一闪身却被早有预料的怪盗强行抱在了怀里，挣扎之下，衣袋里的东西啪的一声掉在了地上。

怪盗不知用了什么手段，优雅的一个响指，落在地上的粉红信笺就飞上了指尖。怪盗匆匆瞥了两眼，眼底露出了兴致勃勃的笑容。

“别……”工藤新一这回仿佛真的慌了神，竟然露出了恳求的神色。

“工藤前辈：

“月色也写不尽我对您的倾慕：月亮那么美，可她永远不会明白我远远望着您的心情。您是我短暂人生的电光火石，是我苦苦迷茫中的一线曙光，是我深夜溺水时的一枝浮木，是我目光的落点，是我疯狂青春里最最要命的荒唐……

“……百转千回都不愿同你讲。

“我的心情就好似伊豆春日的野樱花，一任风吹雨淋自开自落；又好像江户卷着落花的曲水，只管自怜自怨，犹愿载起属于您的一叶小舟。

“我的勇气已经燃尽了，就好像我手头几乎被我折断了的笔。请允许我在信的最后鼓起勇气再对您说一次：

“月色很美，您愿意和我一起看吗？

“池田明子”

怪盗声情并茂地读完手里的信，沉浸其中不能自拔似的，摇头晃脑地啧啧赞叹，一骨碌眼睛瞥见工藤新一开了染料房似的面色，这才像是恍然大悟，嗷嗷叫着连连点头：

“真不愧是我的好学生啊！所以你喜欢她吗？要不要老师帮你想想回信？”

沉默了片刻，已然自暴自弃的工藤新一终于睁开了眼睛，动了动在怪盗肩膀上搁得发酸的腿，有些气短地说：“你玩够了吗？”

怪盗用手背顶起工藤新一的下巴，笑眯眯地看了一阵，终于舍得开口：“没有。你再仔细看看。”

捏着情书的手从工藤新一下颌处收回来，名侦探眼睁睁地看见怪盗一翻手腕，托起了一包香烟。

“我本想就此原谅你的，我的坏学生，你竟然在学校抽烟。”

怪盗遗憾地摇了摇头。

“你这是栽赃。”

工藤新一脸都绿了，却反而平静了下来。

黑羽快斗眉毛一挑，一副就陷害你了怎么样的嘚瑟模样。

“你别太放肆！下次作案我还是不会轻易放过你。”

“我今天没带手套，你的臀部有我的指纹。所以，如果你真不想放过我的话，为什么不立马去报案？”

“你不用说了，”工藤新一猛然一翻身，用力挣脱了怪盗的怀抱，大步流星走向桌边，自己褪下裤子掀起衣摆，“你想罚就罚吧。”

黑羽快斗站在原地没有动弹，只是玩味地抱胸看着他行云流水的一串惊人举动，摇了摇头。

“No no no~”

他顺手拖过椅子，大大咧咧将整个身子倒进去，懒懒散散地正正衣服，拍了拍大腿：“过来。”

本来暗自咬牙的工藤新一闻言一愣，回头看着他。湿漉漉的蓝眼睛不服输地眨巴着，自以为十分强硬，明亮湿润的眼角却撩人不自觉。

“过来，到我这里来。”

怪盗捕获了工藤新一眼底滑过的一丝犹豫，语气陡然温柔了起来。

工藤新一犹豫了片刻，慢慢爬起身，撇着半月眼挪了过去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“下次可别让我抓到——诶！”

一瞬间天旋地转，年轻的侦探被拉着手臂带到了怪盗的腿上，屁股刚好被怪盗的大腿顶起，呈现出一个标准的打小孩姿势。

工藤新一一阵大囧，连忙挣扎起来，却被反锁着胳膊压了回去。两腿间早已抬头的反应此时完全藏不住了，火热的脉搏突突突地传导到了怪盗腿上，这一认知让侦探羞愤欲死，甚至忽略了怪盗腿间也有所回应的事实。

怪盗此时却完全不着急似的，仔细检查此前的红痕。经过这一番折腾，之前挨打的痕迹早已淡了。

灵巧修长的手指轻轻拂过侦探不住颤抖的发梢，揉捏他的脖子和脊柱，戳戳敏感的腰窝，再揉一揉已经变凉的屁股，最后在侦探忍不住轻轻呻吟时“啪”的一声盖下一巴掌。

侦探措手不及，下意识地微微分开了腿，又连忙夹紧，可怪盗已经瞅见了他硬得流水的下身。

“原来是这样的吗？！”怪盗故作惊奇。

名侦探觉得今天面子里子都丢尽了，干脆破罐破摔地默认了，一张漂亮的脸蛋红过了刚刚挨打的屁股，心也忍不住扑腾了几下。 

怪盗看他这个样子，眼神不觉格外温柔。

巴掌一连串地轻轻落下来，麻酥酥的掀起一阵阵快感，雪白的屁股上再次粉红一片。

工藤新一下身猛然顶了一下，直怼上黑羽的大腿。侦探见此情形未免手足无措，连忙背过手捂住屁股不让他碰，一边用力夹着腿保持不动。

费力的姿势格外难熬，不一会儿，犯错的“学生”就发出了小小的呜呜声，难耐地悄悄扭动。

可惜他的手被擒住了，被温柔而坚定地锁在了腰上，他只好不情不愿的小声抱怨。

“不可以用手挡哦。”

怪盗稍稍加大了手上的力度，啪啪啪连续打了几下，每一下的感觉都格外强烈，都激起人的一阵羞爽。

“认识到错误了吗，我的坏学生？”

“呜嗯。”

“学生”此时似乎已经进入了角色，喉咙里发出意味不明的声音。

黑羽快斗随意问了几句，问一句手上就拍一下，连续好几下，让工藤新一几乎抑制不住几乎要叫出声。

“啪！”

一巴掌微微加了力度，并没有撤手的意思，反而压了压软弹的臀肉，带了些利诱威胁的意味：

“所以，现在请你告诉我，名侦探暗恋的人，到底是谁？”

名侦探正心猿意马地趴在黑羽膝头，一时间忽然被问了这个问题，不免恍惚着“嗯？”了一声。

“没有听到老师的问题吗？”

“你……”工藤新一听了这话，一时间不知是生气好，还是害羞好，“你不是已经知道了吗？”

明明是问句，却明白地有了些嗔怪的意味。

“我还是想听名侦探亲口坦诚呢。”

魔术师修长的手掌在侦探粉红挺翘的屁股上又拍了一下，好像今天得不到答案，就会一直“严刑逼供”下去。

呸，这人。

“分手吧，怪盗基德。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈，想不到风光无比的名侦探，我伟大的男朋友，也有被扒光了打屁股的狼狈时刻啊。”

那人调笑的声音在头顶忽然响起，好像不知道这么长时间他忍得有多辛苦似的。

“哎哟，还咬人？！”

黑羽快斗仿佛终于也绷不住了，忍俊不禁地揪起闭眼咬他腿的侦探，一手搂住半裸的细腰，一手抚过柔软微烫的屁股，仰起头面对面和他接吻。

湿黏的液体迫不及待地，从被调教得极烂熟的地方渗了出来，暖溶溶缠上了魔术师的手指。黑羽快斗睁开眼睛含笑望着他，举起手指向他扬了扬，好像在问他“这样也行？”

“哼，不信下次……换你试试！”年轻的侦探嘟嘟囔囔，用力咬了咬爱人的嘴唇作为多嘴的惩戒。

“啪！”

湿腻腻的手掴打上臀肉，工藤新一只觉得下腹一紧，忍无可忍的前段又蹭上了“老师”制服的面料。年轻的侦探被硬生生逼出一声尖叫，把黑羽快斗脖子抓出一条红痕才没有立马缴械。

黑羽快斗也早被撩拨得动了情。他随手甩掉碍事的西装，一转眼却被喘息的侦探偷袭成功，解开皮带扒去裤子，被握住同样硬得发疼的性器，几乎是粗鲁地上下撸动了几下，仿佛是迫不及待的催促。

侦探不说话，却赤裸裸坐在他腿上，直勾勾地俯视着他，两只漂亮的眼睛挑衅地吊着他。

“你行不行？”黑羽快斗觉得自己读懂了他的意思。

“和老师……也是违反校规的，要罚。”黑羽快斗的声音染上几分暗哑。

工藤新一眼前一阵天旋地转，转眼间看见黑羽快斗站起身踢开了裤子，而他自己被赤条条地按在了办公桌上。

“就在这里吗？”

不等他回答，灼热的吻就劈头盖脸落了下来。

“你看我……像是怕被开除的吗？开除也要拉你垫背。” 工藤新一用牙齿磋磨着怪盗的喉结，含混不清地说。

“如果这还不够被开除，那下次，还可以撬开校长办公室的锁，再试试。”

黑羽快斗一面卖力运动，一面气喘吁吁地调侃。

“不过……你穿校服的样子，还是和几年前第一次见你一样好看。”

温柔的吻落下来了，白皙修长的大腿缠上了怪盗的腰。急切的侦探揪住怪盗的一头乱发，丢掉他脸上的眼镜就啄了上去。

已然成年的社畜宿敌周末潜入校园，在这场几乎放肆的情爱游戏中，磨合数年的身体，几乎瞬间就攀上了高潮。

“下次我们可以多试试……试试新的玩法，当然你偷东西也别再落在我手里——啊啊！”

“专心点，名侦探，待会儿有你头疼的事呢。至少，明天帝丹的学弟学妹们，上学的时候，不要发现墙上还留着……那么可怕的校规，哈哈。

“要知道，他们敬爱的前辈，可就在这张办公桌上……”

窗外的绿叶在风里细碎地笑着，她们记不住每一个穿着校服的身影。树脚下午睡的猫儿被楼上的调笑声惊醒，舔舔毛发还以为是风吟。

端的是完美的周末风情。

End-尝试新鲜play对于情侣关系的增益作用

PS：

我可能和spanking还有角色扮演过不去了……饥饿地自割腿肉……

简单地解释一下吧，这一篇的师生play是快新交往后，两人事先约定好的剧本事先约定好的剧本，算是roleplay，皮下还是遵循了“隐私、自愿、成年”的原则。 开头那几句学生传话去办公室的情节实际不存在，是剧本内容，在微博图片的链接版本里最清楚，是用楷体字标出的（尖叫！强迫症表示吞字体难受！！！）

快新感觉没怎么看过类似的，我就说几句？Spanking这种活动可以视为SM大类里一个比较独立的分支。越是平日里注重仪表、讲究礼仪的国家，比如日本、英国，这类玩法就越是流行。同时，越是位高权重，人前形象完美严谨的人，也越容易在这类游戏中寻求失去地位形象的越轨快感。此外，从小家庭幸福，没有经受过体罚的孩子；受教育程度较高的人，更容易接受此类玩法。（《虐恋亚文化》）

咳咳，以上是选题理由（理直气壮纯洁乖巧）

想吃评论想被撩_(:D)∠)_


End file.
